DESDE MI CIELO
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Una vida larga te obliga a despedirte de muchas personas, pero para Kuea hay alguien a quien es muy dificil decir adios


DESDE MI CIELO

Disclaimer: Erementar gerard no me pertenece, pertenece a Azuma Mayumi y yo solo uso sus personajes por recreación, y sin ánimo de lucro.

Espero que les agrade este pequeños fic, el primero de erementar en español de la pagina y el primero de erementar que escribo ^^

* * *

Sintió deseo de arrancar las gemas de sus manos, tal era el dolor que se acumulaba en su pecho. Era la segunda vida que veía extinguirse en su tiempo, era una condena…era ese el dolor que solo pertenecía a las edhil raid ¿Era acaso el precio a pagar por su poder, ver morir a sus seres queridos?

Decía haber hecho el contrato con esa persona porque era alguien de quien nunca se enamoraría…que equivocada estaba, lo supo desde el principio, solo trataba de engañarse a si misma, por que un contrato no era perfecto si no había sentimiento de por medio, se necesitaba algo más fuerte que amistad para que la reacción fuera perfecta. Pero ella no quería volver a sufrir este dolor, por eso lo negaba ante los demás y ante si misma.

Cerró sus ojos para no seguir viendo ante si la fría tierra bajo la que se encontraba uno de los mejores hombres que había podido existir, la persona que ella amaba, aquel que la consoló de la muerte de su primer amado pero ¿Quién la consolaría ahora? Rowen había devuelto la luz a su vida y el brillo a sus ojos, sano su corazón roto e hizo que volviera a latir; pero ahora ya no estaba y su corazón estaba roto nuevamente.

Quizá los ideales de Arc aile no estaban tan errados, las edhil raid, no debían mezclarse con los humanos, no debían estar con esas criaturas tan frágiles que morían al cabo de unos pocos años y luego les dejaban el alma hecha pedazos.

Unas cuantas lagrimas más bajaron por sus mejillas y los sollozos escaparon de su garganta…no, ella podía estar destrozada, pero sabía que conocer a esos dos hombres era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado, bajo ninguna circunstancia preferiría no haberles encontrado aunque ahora tuviera que soportar todo ese dolor. Lo único que lamentaba era nunca haberle dicho a su rubio cuanto lo amaba, haber negado sus sentimientos una y otra vez frente a el. Sabía que el la quería, pero era un caballero y nunca diría nada mientras ella se mantuviera en esa posición.

Fueron muchos años lo que compartieron, le conoció en la plenitud de la vida, cuando era joven y fuerte, y pudo presenciar los cambios de el,como fue perdiendo la energía y sus cabellos se volvían blancos, pero nunca vio apagarse su sonrisa. A la vista de todos el era perfecto no existía nada que no pudiera hacer…excepto declarase a la mujer que amaba. Prácticamente vivieron su vida juntos, vivían en la misma casa, viajaban juntos y conocían perfectamente las manías del otro…como si fueran marido y mujer, pero nunca hubo palabras de amor o besos apasionados; lo único que podía dejarse ver entre ellos eran las miradas discretas que ella lanzaba cuando el no veía y las profundas de el siempre que sus ojos se encontraban ¡¿CÓMO PUDO SER TAN TONTA?!

De haber podido hubiera maldecido una y otra vez su naturaleza, que la hacía tener una vida más larga, para la cual la el tiempo humano era apenas un suspiro; pero no podía, gracias a esa misma naturaleza era que le había conocido, era por su poder con lo que había protegido lo que más amaba y era también lo que les había hecho volverse uno solo…aunque solo fuera en las batallas que libraban juntos.

Dejo que sus amargas lágrimas bañaran la tierra, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y se dejo caer en actitud derrotada frente a la fría lapida que rezaba el nombre de esa persona.

El ritmo de sus lágrimas aumento cuando sintió una cálida presencia tras de ella que la cubría como un manto, sintió unos labios cálidos posarse sobre su mejilla y un dulce susurro llego a sus oídos

"_Porque ha llegado la hora_

_De que andéis el camino ya sin mí_

_Hay tanto por lo que vivir_

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar_

_Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír"_

Y esbozo una sonrisa triste, era lo único que el le pedía, una última sonrisa para poder marcharse y ella le complacería en ello, aun cuando su llanto no pudiera detenerse, aun cuando sus ojos estuvieran rojos e hinchados, le mostraría que era fuerte y que no debía preocuparse por ella.

Sintió que la abrazaban de frente, un calido aliento en sus labios, y un dulce contacto en su frente, los únicos besos que había recibido de el.

* * *

GOMEN NASAI!!!! Sé que es muy triste, pero tenía dandome vueltas en la cabeza desde hace mucho y no pude detenerla por más tiempo. Quería cortarme las manos mientras escribía porque Rowen es mi personaje favorito de esta serie y matarlo me dolió en el alma como tienen idea T.T

El pedacito de canción es "Desde mi cielo" de Mago de oz, es una canción que me hace llorar y que le da el titulo al fic; pareciera no tener mucha concoordancia con esta parte de la hstoria, pero un falta otro one-shot, la versión de Rowen que esta basada casi totalmente en esa canción, de modo que nos leemos pronto.

Gracias por leer


End file.
